El caballero de las gafas oscuras
by Jumn
Summary: Unos delincuentes consiguen engañar a Corazón y los reta a un duelo de aguante con alcohol. Corazón está solo y no tiene a la Donquixote Family ni su hermano mayor para protegerlo. Nunca pensó que saldría bien parado bebiendo en exceso, pero jamás que sería secuestrado por una banda de maleantes mentirosos.


Unas gotas de cerveza de barril se deslizaron por la comisura de sus labios pintados de rojo y bajaron a su cuello para mojar el pliegue de su camisa. Pulió la jarra de un litro de una sola sentada y dejó caer el brazo dando un golpetazo a la madera con la jarra.

Un hombre calvo y sin bello en la cara tardó unos segundos más en acabar con su jarra, pero logró acabarse un litro de cerveza dando tragos largos. Eructó al terminar y otro golpe sordo contra la madera se hizo con la sala. Los hombres que estaban a la derecha del calvo gritaron con júbilo y silbaron de alegría.

«que mala idea… quizás no» se arrepintió Rocinante reprendiéndose a si mismo. No sabía cuantas jarras iban ya, empezaba a marearse y ver doble y el calor le abrasaba el pecho y la cara.

—Ríndete ya, hombre. —apremió el retador.

Selver, el hombre calvo que lo había retado unas horas antes lo había visto entrar y tropezarse a los tres pasos y hacer tambalear el taburete de su colega. No pasó nada, pero Selver fue lo bastante raudo y para indicarle a su amigo que fingiera que se le escapó la jarra y empapar a su compañero por accidente. Ojalá su amigo hubiera calculado mejor para no acabar con los pantalones mojados, pero funcionó. El tipo rubio de la chaqueta de plumas negras y gorro raro se disculpó con una pronunciada inclinación de cabeza. Pero eso no bastaba, las disculpas no secaban los pantalones de nadie. El chico estaba dispuesto a pagar, y Cress, el más rápido del grupo le cogería la cartera y saldría pitando. Selever y Murk se harían los sorprendidos y al final se compadecerían del desgraciado y lo dejarían estar (tal vez). Pero el tipo realmente era un cúmulo de torpezas y desgracias y se había olvidado la cartera.

El hombre volvió a disculparse repetidas veces con su frente rozando el suelo. Por unos momentos Selver sintió pena por el. Pero entonces alguien comentó algo lo suficientemente alto para que él y sus tres compañeros pudieran oírlo: Es un miembro de la Donquixote Family. Y el terror se asomó por el rostro de todos los consumidores y hasta el tipo que servía las bebidas ahogó un suspiro de asombro y miedo.

Selver y Murk estuvieron a punto de pedir disculpas, no fueran a vérselas con un tiburón del mar. Cress sintió lo mismo que sus compañeros y estuvo a punto de dejar escapar a una víctima potencial, pero en cuanto Corazón levantó su cara del suelo y los miró sin las gafas puestas, vieron el rostro angelical de un hombre rubio con los ojos llorosos. Y Cress se quedo atónito.

Corazón, avergonzado, recogió sus gafas del suelo. Era mejor llevarlas puestas por lo que pudiera pasar; tenía el mal presagio de que alguien pudiera reconocerle a pesar del maquillaje y su extravagante ropa.

—Espera. —saltó Selver—. No podemos dejarte ir así sin más.

Cress no era el único que había enrojecido al ver esa dulce carita apenada. Selver y Murk también lo vieron, y no se perdonarían si dejaban por sanjado el asunto.

Algunos comensales miraron a Selver como si se hubiera bajado los pantalones subido a la barra. Un completo loco que no sabía lo que hacía.

Y surgió el reto de bebidas. El primero en quedar K.O. pagaba mil bellys al otro. Aunque ese tipo perteneciera a una poderosa banda pirata, Selver reconocería la cara de un idiota (lindo y apuesto) en cualquier parte. El tio era tonto o un nuevo recluta sin mucha idea de nada además de patoso. Alguien que perteneciera a la poderosa Donquixote Family no pediría disculpas arrepentido de derramar una jarra de cerveza sobre otro (indirectamente). Pirata o no, podrían desplumarlo como a un pavo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? ¿hum? —se jactó Cress; un tipo menudo y pelo corto rubio cenizo. La extraña forma de sus ojos azules y sus cejas levantadas parecían jactarse de todo lo que mirara.

Corazón se sentía mareado. No era un novato bebiendo, pero… estaba llegando a su límite.

—Que alguien coja a ese tipo antes de que caiga al suelo. —se rió Murk. Era el más alto de los tres y el más fornido, tenía las patillas más pobladas que su cabeza. Sus facciones eran tan duras y angulosas como una roca y su mentó tenía forma cuadrada.

Corazón levantó la mano para pedir otra. Y antes de alzar sus temblorosa mano por encima de su cabeza, su visión se triplicó y perdió el conocimiento.

«Sabía que era mala idea.» su última reflexión antes de caer en un sueño profundo de borrachera.

—Pues si que es lindo. —resopló Selver.

—Va a tardar en despertarse, podríamos…. —Cress dejó la frase al aire.

—Idiota, si resulta que es de la Donquixote Family estaríamos acabados. —un sudor frío le empapaba la frente, y se estaba sofocando.

«Si es de verdad un pirata de la Donquixote Family, podríamos ofrecer un rescate. Se dice que cuidan mucho de los suyos, pero no dejan de ser bárbaros piratas.» pensó Selever sin apartar la mirada del rubio que estaba tumbado en el sofá.

—Normalmente los altos me intimidan, pero tiene una cara tan… linda. —se derritió antes de llegar a su última aclaración. El medía cerca del uno cincuenta y cinco y ese tipo podría medir más de tres metros. No había conocido a nadie tan alto con un rostro tan amigable y hermoso.

Después de que Corazón se desmayase por efectos del alcohol, Selver, Murk y Cress se ofrecieron a llevar al pobre chico a la habitación que tenían alquilada en la posada de enfrente y que se recuperara un poco (mintieron). El trabajo pesado de transportarlo recayó en Selver y Murk. Cress se había limitado a sacarle su abrigo de plumas negras y facilitar un poco su transporte. Había estado olisqueando el abrigo del supuesto pirata y notó un olor dulce que lo embriagaba aparte del sudor y un tercer aroma muy rezagado que identificó como cerveza y vino.

—Está tan dormido que no sentirá nada. No sabrá lo que pasó. —insistió Cress.

—En cuanto se despierte notará algo. Puede ser idiota, pero no hasta al punto que no sepa que ha sido abusado. —espetó Selver.

El calvo se quedó mirando al hombre rubio que dormía con asombrosa placidez. Tenía tres botones de la camisa desabrochada y la visión de su clavícula ya le estaba provocando ardores. Sacudió la cabeza para librarse de esos pensamientos inoportunos y reculó hasta toparse con el rostro del rubio durmiente. Empezó a arderle las ingles y sintió como la sangre también se le subía a la cabeza. Cuando estaba más borracho, más ganas tenía. Pero una de sus virtudes era conservar la cabeza y el temple aunque hubiera consumido medio barril de cerveza.

—Sé como hacérselo a un hombre. Con cuidado, no se despertaría y cuando recobrara la consciencia, ni se lo imaginaría.

—Vasta de poner excusas. —Selver hizo un ademán con la mano para pedirle que parara. Apenas podía evitar pensar en ello para que encima su amigo le instara a dejarlo hacer.

—Además, si vamos los tres, acabaría por notar algo, digo yo. —agregó Murk.

Cress miró a su compañero con complicidad y sus ojos brillaron con entusiasmo.

—Basta, no me mires así. —pidió Murk a Cress con tono imperativo.

—Hum, así que también te interesa. Entonces, somos dos contra uno. Ganamos por mayoría. —sentenció Cress.

Selver le dio un coscorrón a Cress. El rubio cenizo se frotó la nuca, dolido.

—Pero, hombre...

—No importa cuantas ganas tengas, es una mala idea.

Asintió Murk conviniendo las palabras de su amigo y añadiendo:

—Si Donquixote se enterara de que han abusado de uno de los suyos. —le recorrió un escalofrío por el cuerpo—. no viviríamos para ver el amanecer. Aunque igual de peligroso era tomarlo por rehén.

El miedo de Murk contagió a Selver y enfrío sus ideas y bajó la temperatura de su entrepierna. No importaba lo deseable que fuera el cuerpo de aquel hombre inconsciente, el peligro se cerniría sobre ellos.

Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco botones desabrochados, cuando Selver quiso darse cuanta, Cress había expuesto el pecho lampiño del pirata rubio.

—¡Oh! —soltó Cress, tan sorprendido como asustado.

—Idiota, ¿es que quieres matarnos a todos? —lazó la voz Murk.

Selver y Murk se acercaron con el pretexto de retirar a su amigo del inconsciente borracho cuando su intención principal era ver el abdomen desnudo del rehén.

—Oh. —se sorprendieron Selver y Murk.

El cuerpo de Corazón estaba cubierto de cicatrices antiguas y recientes, algunas profundas y alargas y otras pequeñas y superficiales como líneas blancas que marcaban su cuerpo.

—No me lo esperaba. —palideció Selver.

—Es muy probable que sea de la Donquixote Family. No, es seguro. Estas deben ser las heridas de un hombre curtido en batallas. —aseguró Murk.

—¿Estamos tratando con un un miembro de una de las bandas de piratas más peligrosas de estos mares? —Selver trago saliva. Por supuesto que sentía miedo, pero, lo único que veía, era el pecho descubierto de un apuesto rubio con la cara colorada por la borrachera que dormía profundamente en el sofá.

Murk tragó saliva, sabía que era peligroso, pero… esa carita sonrojada... ni siquiera esos labios pintados de esa forma tan rara o el tatuaje en el ojo mancillaban su rostro angelical. Corazón suspiró profundo y se removió un poco en el sofá, cambió de posición el brazo, levantando el codo y poniendo la mano por encima de su cabeza. Inspiró hondo y emitió un leve gemido. La cara de los tres se pusieron roja como el tomate. Era tan lindo y sexy.

—No aguanto más. —afirmó Cress, y puso sus labios en torno a pezón. Corazón arrugó levemente la frente pero seguía dormido.

—¿Pero que haces? —regañó Murk—. No seas agonioso, yo también quiero. —le tiró de la camisa al a Crees.

El más bajo se resistió a pesar de que el fornido Murk tiraba de él.

—Yo primero. —dijo lamiendo el pezón del pirata.

—Desvergonzados. —reprendió Selver. Cerró el puño con fuerza y miró a sus compañeros con el gesto torcido y chispas de rabia en los ojos—. Yo fui quien ganó el reto, así que yo debo ser el primero en tenerlo.

Murk y Cress sudaron la gota gorda y asintieron y el pequeño de los ojos burlones se separó del rehén sin más discusión.

Selver se acercó al hombre tendido en el sofá, se reclinó sobre él y olfateó su cuello, olía a sudor y cerveza, pero también a vino y humo. Podría no ser una buena mezcla, pero además de esos claros olores, había unos escondidos que purificaba el resto y le daba una nota de dulzor y frescor a tanto al humo como al sudor. Le lamió la nuez y pasó su lengua por su cuello arriba y abajo. Una arruga se marcó en el entrecejo de Corazón. Podía sentir la humedad y la calidez de la lengua en sus revueltos sueños, aunque no tenía idea qué estaba pasando en el mundo real.

—Que envidia. Yo quiero luego. —se quejó Cress en voz baja. Intentaba no mirarlos para no acentuar su erección, pero el morbo guiaba sus ojos y apenas pestañeaba para no perder detalle.

Corazón empezó a respirar de forma entrecortada y su cintura se sentía pasada por alguna extraña razón. Selver se había puesto a horcajadas encima de sus caderas. En el sofá era un poco incómodo, y además, el pirata era en exceso alto. Lamentó no haberlo puesto en la cama, pero ya estaban muy reventados (e excepción de Cress que solo sirvió para transportar el abrigo) cuando subieron las escaleras con un cuerpo a cuestas y cuando llegaron al cuarto lo tumbaron en el sofá para ser gentiles.

Selver recorrió el abdomen cubierto de cicatrices del pirata con los dedos. No lo parecía a simple vista, pero tenía la parte frontal bien tonificada. Los músculos de Corazón se contrajeron al tacto frío de la yema de los dedos de Selver. Su mano bajó con ansias hasta el pliegue del pantalón. Selver le desabrochó el botón con destreza y bajó la cremallera. Tiró de los pantalones y se los bajó por debajo de las nalgas, también los calzoncillos. El pirata no estaba tan excitado como él, pero no le importaba, pues solo quería aliviarse poniendo su miembro dentro de él mientras contemplaba su hermosa cara de ángel. Antes había suspirado y soltado algún que otro gemido, esperaba que también le reglara algún sonido agradable proveniente de sus labios mientras lo embestía. No quería despertarlo y que empezara a removerse y gritara, pero por otra parte; fantaseaba con la idea de ver su bello rostro sonrojado y compungido al ser tomado por un desconocido.

Los fríos dedos de Selver se abrieron paso por las calientes nalgas del rubio. Corazón dio un respingo en sueños. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero las sensaciones a la que exponían su cuerpo le hacían responder como un acto reflejo. Cress tragó saliva y Murk cruzó los brazos. Sentían palpitaciones y ardores debajo del vientre. Cress estaba apunto de explotar, pero no quería hacer un trío ni un cuarteto, quería ese hombre solo para él, aunque tuviera que esperar a que Selver culminara.

Selver rodeó el miembro flácido del rehén y lo juntó con su miembro y empezó a bombear los dos penes a la vez. Su mimbro estaba erecto y colorado, pero a pesar de los manoseos, el rubio no se ponía ni un poco erecto, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Selver. Chasqueó la lengua y abrió la boca para quejarse, pero no pronunció ni una sílaba, no sabía que decir, porque no sabía el nombre del rehén. Observó su pecho desnudo al descubierto y se fijó en su orterada de camisa rosa con estampados de corazones y tuvo una idea malintencionada.

—Ya sé que estás borracho, "Coranzoncitos," pero ya podías colaborar un poco. —habló Selver con ganas de escupir un gajo.

Al principio no le importaba que se poniese o no, pero verlo removerse en sueños mientras lo tocaba sin empalmarse un poco le parecía ya una falta de respeto por parte de Coranzocitos.

—Hasta que no sepa tu nombre te voy a llamar así; Coranzoncitos. —una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del calvo.

—¿Corazoncitos? Eh…. Me parece bien. —coincidió Crees. En su mente le pareció un apelativo tan adorable como su rostro irritado y sonrosado.

—No te entretengas mucho, que hay cola. —apresuró Murk. Su semblante no lo mostraba, pero estaba tan impaciente como su compañero de ojos burlones.

—Si se la pongo tiesa igual se le dilata un poco el culo. —aclaró el calvo un poco enojado. Se sentía bien restregar los dos miembros juntos, pero ya quería meterla—. Cuando intenté introducirle los dedos estaba tan estrecho y apretado que no llegué ni a la mitad.

—¡No lo haces bien! —gritó Cress indignado—. No puedes meterle los dedos a pelo seco, tienes que usar vaselina. Tu nunca has estado antes con un hombre, déjame a mi primero. Cuando acabe con él no te costará meterla. Estás siendo tan brusco que se va a despertar. —objetó Cress tan deprisa como pudo.

Corazón se estaba removiendo mucho en el sofá, su cuerpo intentaba apartarse en vano de las manos ajenas y temblaba mucho. Los gemidos también se intensificaron y se volvieron más ásperos que una lija, casi como gruñidos de queja, también respiraba muy fuerte por la nariz y una lagrimilla relució debajo de sus pestañas.

—No me eches la culpa, estará teniendo un mal sueño, aún sigue dormido. —se defendió Selver, molesto.

Entonces Corazón empezó a agitar los brazos e intentó erguir la espalda. Selver ordenó a sus colegas que le sostuvieran los brazos y lo inmovilizaran. Rociante entreabrió los ojos y los temblores se volvieron más violentos. Veía borroso por culpa de las lágrimas y le dolía mucho la cabeza, tenía arcadas y quería vomitar, pero algo lo retenía y le obligaba a permanecer boca arriba.

«hermano, por favor, hermano» la voz de su infancia resonó por su turbada mente.

Voces masculinas y empellones, como aquella vez. Gritaba dolido y apenado, se dejaba la voz en pedir ayuda, pero aunque su hermano escuchaba sus gritos, no podía ayudarle; los grandes zapatos de esos hombres lo retenían contra el suelo, pisándolo y pateándolo con fiereza, mientras miraba con desesperación como unos delincuentes abusaban de su hermano pequeño. Dolía mucho, más cuando su hermano lo veía en esa circunstancias. Era su hermano mayor y aún le daba vergüenza cuando sin querer lo pillaba en al baño, nunca se imaginó la humillación y el bochorno que estaba pesando cuando ese adulto abusó de él delante de sus ojos, sin mencionar el inmenso dolor que sentía. A pesar de lo que le hicieron a los nueve años, tardó algunos más en entender las relaciones sexuales.

Ahora retrocedía a aquel momento. Sin importar lo mucho que se resistiera, no podría zafarse de aquella manos grandes ni oponer resistencia a la fuerza de los adultos tres veces más grandes que él. Ya no era un hombre de veinticinco años con más de tres metros de altura, era un niño que volvía a vivir aquel fatídico día.

—Parad, por favor… —suplicaba Corazón con lamento y angustia.

A Murk se le revolvió un poco el estómago. Era la primera vez que abusaría de alguien. Si el rehén estaba dormido y no se movía mucho al menos no podía decir ni consintió ni negó, y tampoco suplicaría ni pediría por favor, pero ahora que el hombre estaba despierto y tenía los ojos llorosos y suplicaba que no lo hicieran, se le bajó el calentón. Pero aunque él ya no quisiera no podía ir en contra de sus colegas.

Crees, que era el más bajo y escuálido de los tres, fue el primero en darse cuanta, que el rehén, tan alto y musculado como era, no estaba poniendo toda su fuerza en librarse de ellos. Sonrió abiertamente y le entraron aún más ganas. «Que desvergonzado, dice que no pero se queda ahí sin apenas levantar los brazos, está claro que es lo que busca» se relamió los labios y aumentó su apetito sexual.

— Joder, no cierres las piernas. —Corazón pegó los muslos con fuerzas, esperando, como aquel día, que aquellas manos grande evitaran tocarlo—. No te va a servir de nada….

Y como aquel día hace dieciséis años, no sirvió de mucho. Rocinante hacía lo posible por mantener las piernas cerradas, pero a Selver no le costó mucho separar sus muslos de nuevo. Introdujo dos dedos en su interior y comprobó que aún estaba tenso y cerrado.

—Me da igual como esté, te voy a follar ahora mismo. —anunció en voz alta.

—¿A pelo seco? Eso va doler, incluso para ti. —avisó Crees mirando la calva de su amigo, resoplando por la nariz de la excitación.

—ya se acostumbrara con la marcha. —apretó los dientes. Tenía la calva perlada en sudor. Estaba empleando demasiado esfuerzo en mantenerlo en posición, y se estaba exasperando mucho.

Selver agarró su miembro y escupió para humedecerlo. Su glande estaba caliente y húmedo y se abrió pasó por las nalgas de Corazón. El cuerpo del rubio se tensó y arqueó la espalda, la estaba sintiendo como el glande de aquel asqueroso calvo intentaba abrirse paso en su interior.

—si que está apretado. —se quejó Selver.

—No, no… —musitó con el cuerpo empapado de sudor y temblores que lo hacían estremecer.

Cerró los ojos para no ver, no quería ver.

Unos gritos desgarradores y el siseante sonido de salpicaduras impregnó la pequeña habitación de hotel. No sabía lo que estaba pasando, aún no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Un líquido caliente se desparramo por su vientre y le salpicó la cara y el cuello. En pocos segundos, solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de Rocinante. Aún temblaba y el miedo lo atenazaba de tal modo que no se atrevía a abrir los ojos. Todavía temblaba y sentía las piernas flácidas. Soltó un sollozo y soltó la tensión acumulada en el abdomen. Ya no notaba ninguna presión sobre sus caderas y brazos.

—Hermano. —Rocinante reconoció la voz.

No sonaba como en su recuerdos de la infancia, no era una voz familiar y chillona ni estaba cargada de indulgencia ni superioridad desafiante. Era más gruesa, segura y tajante, sin complejos ni secretos. Corazón abrió los ojos, aún no veía del todo bien por las lágrimas, pero reconocería su silueta en cualquier parte.

—Hermano… sinf… —sollozó. Estiró los brazos como un niño pidiendo ser aupado. Tiritando.

Donflamingo se agachó y acercó el rostro a la sufrida cara de su hermano menor. Rocinante lo abrazó con un ansia insaciable. Su compungido y asustado corazón latía deprisa, Donflamingo podía escuchar esos rápidos latidos con el mentón apretado al cuello de su hermano menor. Así permanecieron durante casi tres largos minutos. Donflamingo no dijo nada, solo permaneció quieto, brindándole la seguridad de su esbelto y cálido cuerpo. El corazón de Donflamingo también estaba algo alterado, también él se había asustado al encontrarse tal osadía, como aquella vez. Pero ya no tenía diez años, ningún adulto podía someterlo ahora ni dejaría que volvieran a abusar de su hermano, el único miembro de su familia de sangre que le quedaba.

Corazón le acarició los mechones de pelo, tan rubios como el suyo.

—Gracias… —agradeció con una mezcla de arrepentimiento y lamento.

—¿Cómo te has metido en un lio así? Idiota. No querrás que te acompañe hasta para ir al baño. —le reprochó sin alzar la voz.

—Lo lamento. Gracias. —se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Lo siento mucho. Soy un pirata que se deja atrapar. —volvió a disculparse.

—Quiero que empieces a tener cuidado de verdad. —le devolvió la caricia y pasó una mano por encima del gorro—. Mataré todo aquel que toque un solo pelo de tu cabeza. Pero preferiría ahorrarme esas muertes; no quiero matar sabiendo que alguien te a hecho daño primero.

Rocinante asintió con la cabeza. Intentaba por todos los medios guardarse las lágrimas, pero se agolpaban en sus ojos sin control. Donflamingo ayudó a su hermano a ponerse pie. Rocinante ya estaba más calmado y se pudo subir los pantalones y abrochar todos los botones de la camisa a pesar del tembladera de sus dedos. Corazón ahogó un suspiro a ver los tres cuerpos desgarrados por los hilos de su hermano. Había sangre por todas partes y el mobiliario había quedado salpicado por ese líquido rojo y aceitoso que costará quitar en cualquier superficie. Los tres yacían inertes con heridas atroces por en la espalda. Podían haber sido cortados en varias rebanadas, pero Donflamingo no llegó a ese extremo de desparramar sus entrañas por todo el parqué. El olor era horrible, y la visión aun más descarnal y escandalosa, pero Rocinante no sintió aversión, solo lo lamentó por la gente que tendría que limpiar todo eso.

—Corazón.

Rocinante alzó la cabeza y miró a su hermano. Donflamingo se abrió la chaqueta y sacó las gafas de sol que se había olvidado su hermano en la taberna y se las devolvió.

—Que no se te olvide llevarlas siempre encima. —señaló sus propias gafas—. Los ojos dicen mucho de uno. Y a veces eres como un libro abierto. —Rocinante se encogió de hombros, avergonzados. Recordó que esos tipos cambiaron mucho de actitud cuando le vieron sin las gafas de sol y no pudo evitar sentirse responsable—. Eres demasiado adorable, no dejes que los extraños posen sus sucios ojos en ti más de tres segundos. —su tono serio, aunque calmado, tenía una connotación de orden tajante. No era un simple consejo, era lo que esperaba que hiciera a partir de ese momento, o se enfadaría mucho y volvería a reprenderle.

Rosinante asintió. Otra vez se veía como un niño pequeño siguiendo las órdenes de su hermano mayor. Donflamingo siempre fue autoritario, incluso con sus padres, y bastante desafiante, pero de vez en cuando, camuflada en su personalidad altiva; mostraba su preocupación por los suyos. Y esas palabras, quemaron un poco por dentro a Rocinante.

Su hermano mayor tenía malas intenciones y escondía peores cosas. y por mucho que cuidase al final de su familia (o lo que considerase familia), de él, la gente que no estuviera dentro de su círculo de confianza acabarían sufriendo, y mucho, y por eso tenía que arrestar a su hermano, por mucho que le doliera, y aunque fuera su hermano mayor que no dejaba de preocuparse por él, no podía volver la vista y dejar de pensar en todos los sacrificios humanos y todo el dolor que traería consigo. Era un buen hermano mayor, pero una buena persona no dispararía a su padre en la cabeza a sangre fría.


End file.
